


Better

by ami_ven



Series: The Best [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a second chance for both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #397 "thank you"

“Drink all of it,” ordered Gibbs, holding out the glass of water. McGee accepted it silently, draining the glass after he’d taken his pills, and Gibbs rescued the glass before he could drop it. “Now, get some sleep.”

“Thanks, boss,” McGee mumbled.

Gibbs sighed. “Nah,” he said, then continued, softly, “I thought I’d lost my only chance to be a dad when I lost Kelly. I’m pretty lucky that I got a second chance.” He cleared his throat. “Sleep, McGee. I’m waking you in eight hours for another dose.”

“Yes, boss,” said McGee, sleepily. “And, boss? _We’re_ pretty lucky, too.”

THE END


End file.
